Renovare
by Mrs.MeighanOliverWood
Summary: A series of one-shots that are a little less common. Hope they give you feels. Will keep adding new ones.
1. Chapter 1

It was never the same. The world was bleak, full of dark grays and dull browns. Except in the nightmares; no, the nightmares never came without bright and threatening reds, cruel greens, and sometimes, the never-ending blues of his previous mentor's eyes. Nothing was what it used to be.

Harry Potter, the wizarding world's savior, had not been seen for over three years. Hushed whispers could be heard, as witches gossiped over the possibilities. The Weasleys were rarely out in public; only the older children had continued with their lives.

A lanky frame leaned precariously against the railings, peering through the dust. Voices could be slightly heard coming from the kitchen. Grimmauld Place had changed very little since Harry's fifth year, and he refused to do anything about it. As he strained to hear Hermione's newest plan to convince him to get out, he grimaced. Nothing she had done had been able to make a difference. Every night, his nightmares took over, until he could see them when he was awake. He slowly walked back to his old bedroom. He had chosen to be in the one he shared with Ron many years ago. It had no bad memories tied with it-not like Sirius' bedroom, or the drawing room, or even the kitchen where he had first learned he would receive Occlumency.

"Harry?"

He slowly turned, his dull green eyes meeting Hermione's pitying face.

"Listen, Teddy is coming over today."

Harry blinked in shock. He had tried his best to not think about… Remus. How could he have forgotten Teddy?

"We won't leave him alone with you, but… I thought you may want to see him. I know you've never met, but I felt it was time to revise that." As she said this, Hermione nervously wrung her hands out, meticulously twisting them over and over. The deafening silence grew longer.

"Harry, please. Please talk to one of us. To Ginny, or to me- anything! We want to help you."

He slowly rose his head to meet her teary gaze. Her eyes- they were filled with grief, anguish, sorrow….Harry had tried to speak, but nothing ever came. He could only scream.

Hermione let out a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'll get your lunch for you. Don't let me catch you tossing out the window again, or I'll charm it to never open."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. Harry was yet again precariously perched on the railing, staring down. Teddy had arrived, even if he couldn't see or hear him. The air just seemed…. lighter. The sun had come out, and it was straining into the house, making everything less dull.

"Harry? Will you please come down?"

Hermione's piercing voice broke the rare peace Harry had found. He sighed, and shuffled to a standing position. As he slowly descended the stairs, he was met with five separate faces.

Hermione stood, her hand entwined with Ron's. Ron was awkwardly shifting his gaze to Harry, and then to the floor. Andromeda Tonks was wearily looking at the hole in the wall where Sirius' mother had once resided.

Harry's eyes halted when he saw them. Her fiery hair lit the entry up, her warm eyes seeming to stare into the depths of his soul. Tearing his gaze from her, he finally found Teddy. The young boy was standing next to Ginny, grasping her cloak with a fat fist. He looked at Harry, and his hair began to grow longer and darker, until it was an exact replica of Harry's shaggy look.

"Teddy, I'd like you to meet Harry. He's your godfather."

"Hawwy? Gin always talks about Hawwy. Hawwy knew daddy!"

Teddy ran towards Harry, tripping directly in front of him. Five separate sets of arms reached to catch him, yet no one was more surprised than Harry to find Teddy in his arms.

"Hawwy, can we go outside?"

The other exchanged glances, and Hermione began to reach for Teddy.

"Now Teddy, Harry is tired and-"

"Ok."

Everyone froze as Harry spoke. Teddy beamed, playfully kicking his legs in excitement.

"Yay! Let's go now!"

Harry smiled, his eyes filled pain and sorrow, yet there was something more-

A light.

Hermione grinned at the pair's retreating backs, as they exited.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The world was alive again. The pungent odor of vendors and sounds of children's laughter reached Harry as he pushed Teddy's swing. The nightmares were almost gone.

They came rarely now, only on days when Teddy had been sick, or had to be punished. The boy was Harry's savior.

Harry looked at Ginny, who was attempting to buy food with muggle money, and grinned. It would never be the same, yet, he was whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

She never saw who did it. She couldn't feel- couldn't do anything. Oh, the pain; it inched across the back of her hands, up her chest, twisting and pulling and tearing every nerve until they were inflamed.

Her eyes streamed blinding tears that streaked lines down hollow cheekbones, her skin glowing an eery white.

Finally, stumbling over god knows who- or at least part of them- she found him.

It couldn't be.

It wasn't possible.

Her hand tentatively reached out, cradling his face, brushing against the slight stubble. Her thumb traced his lower lip, quivering almost inaudibly. Hi eyes- his beautiful, loving eyes were devoid of any life.

She had always had a hard time finding a nice guy to date. They were all immature, or too quick to judge her for her faults. He was different. It wasn't like she had seen him, and everything had instantly clicked-far from it!

The two had danced around each other, and he refused her relentlessly, too selfless to give in. That had been a bleak time, and up until this moment, as she watched the green and red streaks of magic in the sky reflected in his eyes, it had been the worst part of her life.

But then the unthinkable happened.

They got married.

She was had been so happy, yet there hadn't been enough time-he would never see his son grow old, or teach him anything new. She wouldn't get to watch his face weather and grow lines, or bounce the grandchildren on his knees. Never feel his thin, warm arms reach and pull her close and snog her soundly. A guttural moan escaped her mouth, and she clutched him even closer.

A wand was forced into her back.

"You filth. Haven't you disgraced the family name enough? That creature deserves what he got."

She managed not to flinch, that voice- THAT VOICE. That voice filled her veins with a burning hatred, a hatred that singed her blood and made her eyesight blacken at the edges.

Tonks whipped around, her hand quickly pointing her wand at her Aunt's chin. Bellatrix matched her, her black eyes flashing with malicious joy.

"You are the only filth I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

Her Aunt laughed, the sound making chills race down her spine.

"You deserve to die," Tonks said. She looked at her poor husband's- her poor Remus' murderer. "You don't know what you've done."

Bellatrix leered, "I have helped make the world a better place by getting rid of that disgusting creature. It's your turn now!" She lunged, "Crucio!"

Tonks leapt behind debri, barely avoiding the stream of magic. "Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix dodged the green flash, and looked up with a glint in her eye. "Bet that felt good, didn't it? Go ahead. Let loos. I'll only bite a little."

Curse after curse began to fly, entrapping the two in a dance as old as magic. Tears flowed freely down Tonks' face, and Bellatrix seemed to never stop glowing with mirth. Time stood still as Tonks looked where Remus lay. He was so close- she hissed as she was hit.

This was it.

This is the end.

Bellatrix loomed over her, her teeth oddly reflecting the burning debri surrounding them.

Tonks felt behind her, her hand finding Remus. As she grasped his hand, she distantly heard, "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Tonks turned her head to look into the eyes of the man she had cherished more than anything.

"I love you."

The world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hello everyone, I know this was a short blurb but I felt as though it was all that was needed. I am aking a comeback. Let me know if you have any requests./span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Blonde tendrils swayed into her vision. The cool feeling of the stream in between her toes made her laugh, as she picked her way across it. Luna was carrying a basket of fruit, the likes of which only her family ever seemed to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"see. She called them /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Moonclod/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", as only Moon Frogs would eat them. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Suddenly, a thunderous boom jolted Luna from her thoughts. As she turned around, she saw her house somewhat /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"u/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"naffected/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", with smoke streaming from the kitchen windows. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Basket forgotten, Luna ran back through the stream, the water feeling more frigid the second time through. Racing up the path to her house, she could /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"hear/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a distant cry./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Mother?" She called out, opening the door to see a havoc of items spinning through the air. For a solitary moment, Luna was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"merized/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" all of the family china, a few copies of her daddy's newspaper, and various other k/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nickknacks/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" lazily spinning and leaping about. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A moan shook her out of her thoughts, and she turned to the kitchen table. Her mother's book were strewn about, and one was on fire, which explained the smoke. A foot poked out from underneath, and Luna bent down to see her mother./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Pandora Lovegood was a proud woman, and Luna always felt confident in her presence. One glance at her mum, and Luna faltered- Pandora had beads of sweat down her face, and she was clutching her stomach. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Pandora suddenly opened her eyes, and moaned./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "Luna, my beautiful Luna." She said weakly, coughing what seemed to be blood. As she lifted her hand to cough, her stomach came into view. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The cloth had burned away, and the skin /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"there/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" was blackened with what appeared to be tinges of green pus. It was revolting, terrifying- but Luna did not know where else to look./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Her mother coughed again, and Luna crawled to her head. "Mum? Mummy?" She whispered./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Pandora looked at her, eyes moist with tears, and took her last breath./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Away from the odd house, past the gurgling stream, there sat a moon frog. It hopped over to the lost basket, to discover a feast. The basket, lone and now empty, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eventually/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW249527271" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" rotted and decayed where it sat./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW249527271" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
